<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intricate love by Aki_Suzuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613483">Intricate love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Suzuki/pseuds/Aki_Suzuki'>Aki_Suzuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Partial OOS, Romance, Teenage Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Suzuki/pseuds/Aki_Suzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir comes to Marc after akumatization of the latter. They have a good time together and the Cat decides to come to the writer more often. They soon begin to fall in love with each other. But at the same time, Marc likes Nathaniel, who seems to be starting to reciprocate. As a result, Marc is torn between two guys he loves equally...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel &amp; Original Male Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello</p>
<p>all this has been translated into google translator and if something goes wrong, it’s not me</p>
<p>this is the first work I published, I think you will like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/> Marc, wrapped in a warm blanket, sat on the balcony of his apartment, drinking hot tea, looking at the Eiffel Tower, standing in the distance in the twilight sky. A cool breeze ran through the guy's unruly hair.</p>
<p> The painting of twilight Paris with its laid-back beauty and lively bustle unexpectedly inspired the brunette. Marc, having finished his tea in a mug, got up from his place, throwing off the blanket, and was about to return to the room for a notebook and pen, when suddenly someone landed behind him with a slight noise. The dark-haired man squeaked at the noise and turned around with slight apprehension. Behind him stood one of the heroes of the city - Cat Noir "with his face" greeted the guy with a sweet smile.</p>
<p> — Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, — the hero said with a soothing smile on his face. — I just came to visit you after Akuma.</p>
<p> Marc blinked his big eyes in surprise, looking at the blond and wondering why Cat Noir himself should pay attention to a completely inconspicuous awkward boy. And the blond himself did not know what unknown force decided to bring him here. Looks like the guy somehow took pity on Marc. Adrian had previously noticed that the brunette lovingly watched the red-haired artist, and involuntarily blushed from Marinette's offer to come up and finally get to know him. When Nathaniel upset Marc with his rather rude rejection, Adrian was able to understand the feelings and acumatization of the brunette, because he knows firsthand what it means to be rejected by his own love.</p>
<p> — Why would the hero of Paris visit me? — Marc asked, lifting the blanket off the floor and wrapping himself in it. — I didn't think that heroes should come to people after their akumatization. Or am I the only one? — the guy finishes with a laugh.</p>
<p> — Well .. um .. I kinda .. um, — says Noir stammeringly, not knowing which words to choose.</p>
<p> But it's true: why did he come here? He never showed the slightest interest in him in the image of the Cat, and then, out of nowhere, he just took it and came. If he approached Marc tomorrow, like Adrian, his keen interest could be justified by such phrases as: since you and Marinette said yesterday that you were preparing some kind of surprise for Nathaniel, and then you began to acumatize, and I decided to ask: what happened and everything is fine. But no, Adrian came out of his stupidity in a heroic guise and did not even deign to come up with stupid and ridiculous, but still excuses for such questions.</p>
<p> Cat Noir began to panic as he was brought out of this state by the quiet voice of the writer, who was eagerly awaiting the answer to the question asked.</p>
<p> — Ha, okay. No need to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious, — Marc said soothingly, looking tenderly at the nervous hero. Having received a sigh of relief in response, the brunette invited the guy to enter his house for a cup of tea, since he was already here.</p>
<p> — Come on. Not worth it. And even more so, I did not come here for long, so that-</p>
<p> — I invite you, don't argue with me, — interrupts Marc, grabbing the blond by the arm and dragging him into the room. — And it's cold here.</p>
<p> The Cat chuckled softly and followed the boy.</p>
<p> The boys went into the kitchen, and Marc wasted no time making tea, and the Cat settled down comfortably on the sofa. Noir fondly watched the guy who fussed around nicely in front of him, and wondered how their conversation would develop further.</p>
<p> — And put sugar in tea or give some pastries, such as croissants, m? — Marc asks fussy.</p>
<p> — Croissants..? That sounds good. Give them, please, — the blonde publishes a quiet voice, receiving in response the same quiet "yes, of course."</p>
<p> Soon the tea was ready, and the guys moved to the sofa in the living room.</p>
<p> — Well, why did you deign to come to me? — the writer asks again, taking a sip of hot tea. — The phrase "came to visit after Akum" is not accepted.</p>
<p> "Pancake. How can I answer?! " — Cat Noir thinks quickly and involuntarily begins to sweat nervously, — "I can't say: I came to a nice black-haired boy, to whom I have an incomprehensible attraction."</p>
<p> What happened before the hawk moth took over you? — Noir asks, as if ignoring the brunette's previous question.</p>
<p> —Cat, — Marc said firmly and looked skeptically at his interlocutor, forcing him to strain even more. But the next moment the boy's face changes and he starts chatting with a smile.</p>
<p> — Oh, let me tell you from the very beginning, without pulling out a separate fragment from the narrative, so that later everything will not be explained, okay? — asks the brunette, taking a croissant from a plate and offering another to Cat. The blonde, accepting the offered treat, quietly suggests a question. “I'll take it as yes,” — says Marc.</p>
<p> After taking a couple more sips, Marc slowly began his story: “So ... um ... um. After the lessons, Mari, so to speak, invited me to the art club so that I could show her what I had written. When I arrived, Nath was there, well, this redhead, and I was ashamed of him, and I soon ran out of there in a panic, turning over the notebook, — the writer says uncertainly, a little embarrassed by his words. At this time, the Cat looks at the guy knowingly, sometimes sipping tea. — "You know, Marinette took my notebook and read a couple of pages, and then it all went awry...</p>
<p> As the story progressed, Marc and the Cat slowly began to approach and soon sat and hugged under the covers. From time to time, Noir gently stroked the tousled hair of the brunette, which made him blush with a sweet blush. The Cat, seeing the charming embarrassment of the guy, giggled weakly and he felt strangely warm in his soul.</p>
<p> Of course, when the blonde heard that Mari had lied about the surprise for Nath, he was a little offended. But a thought crept into my head: she said this only in order not to drive Marc into paint. When the writer said that Nathaniel agreed to meet him, he looked so happy and kind of worried, and Kotu found it very sweet and funny. The blond listened to Marc with an incessant smile.</p>
<p> — ... Well, I'm sitting at the fountain and waiting for Nathaniel to come, — the brunette continues and reaches for the last croissant on the plate, breaking it into two parts, holds out one of them to Cat Noir. — Soon he appeared and... Nathaniel was very angry when he saw me. He wasn't hoping to find me there... Lady Bug. He was waiting for Lady Bug. Nate tore up my book and yelled at me, and then he just took it and left.</p>
<p> When talking about Kurtzberg's actions, Marc's voice trembled, and the guy himself almost cried. The cat was disappointed in a classmate's trick, but he was not up to it. Now Noir needs to calm the guy down. The blond took an almost empty cup from the brunette and, putting it on the coffee table, hugged the upset boy tighter, kissing him gently on the top of his head. After a while, Marc began to calm down and just bask in the arms of the blonde, resting his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p> — Remind me, at what point in our conversation did we become so close..? — Moving away and looking at the Cat, asked the writer. After receiving an awkward silence in response, he chuckled: "Ha, don't worry, I don't mind." After sitting for another couple of minutes in silence, Marc said the voice again: "W-well, you found out w-how it all happened, it seems that this is all you need ... am I right?" In the last words, the guy's voice was uncertain, as if he was afraid to say something wrong; his eyes darted about the room, not knowing where to look. It was obvious that Marc was nervous and embarrassed.</p>
<p> — Are you nervous..? Ha, and you tell me not to worry, — the Cat joked unsuccessfully, trying to defuse the situation between them.</p>
<p> — And what should I do, how not to be nervous ?! — the dark-haired man is indignant, frowning and looking at Noir. — Or should I kick you out with a smile ?!</p>
<p> — Drive out? B-but why? — the blond became interested in a plaintive voice, drooping cat ears. — I did something wrong and you don’t want to see me?</p>
<p> Embarrassed, Marc started running around the room with frightened eyes, but after a couple of moments he quickly hugged the hero, which greatly surprised him. Staggering, the Cat nevertheless responded to the hugs, dissolving into them.</p>
<p> — Sorry! You haven't really done anything wrong. I didn't mean to offend you, — Marc muttered, hugging the guy tightly. — I just said everything you wanted to hear, and I.. I.. I'm sorry.</p>
<p> — Oh, everything is fine, do not worry, - having relaxed, the Cat soothingly patted his interlocutor on the back. — I think I'm too vulnerable, hehe...</p>
<p> Marc said nothing. After sitting that way a little longer, the guy with a radiant smile quickly got up from the sofa: "Wait here, I want to show you something." With these words, Marc went to his room, leaving the Cat.</p>
<p> "Where else is he?" — thought the guy, looking at the door through which the brunette came out.</p>
<p> While the writer was not in the room, the Cat managed to inspect the living room. The room was decorated in soft cream colors, small but cozy; above the sofa hung three small paintings depicting different landscapes, painted in a similar palette, next to the sofa was a dark chocolate color coffee table, under which was a square white rug, opposite — two narrow white and cream cupboards with a chest of drawers between them. There was a TV over the dresser, one of the cupboards was filled with a lot of books, and between a white velvet sofa and a similar armchair was a floor lamp that now illuminates the room. On the other side of the chair, a rather tall dracaena was already growing in a pot. The cat looked back at the chest of drawers, there were a couple of photographs. One of them had Marc in the center, who looked younger than he is now. On the right behind him is a tall, dark-haired man of strong build, outwardly similar to Marc. To the left of the boy stood a thin guy of average height with dyed hair in different colors. In the photo, Anciel's family looked happy.</p>
<p> "Oh, this is probably their family photo, — thought the blond with a gentle smile on his lips. — Hm, it looks like this tall brunette is his father because they are very similar. And next to it is most likely Marc's brother, only now they are not alike, and he does not look like his father at all. Although he may look like a mother. And by the way, where is she? She is not in the photo. Perhaps something happened to her or Marc's parents divorced? I'll have to ask later. The main thing is that he agreed to tell me this, I do not want to put him in an awkward position. "</p>
<p> The guy did not look at the photo for a long time, as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the joyful voice of a brunette, loudly sounding in the silence of the room.</p>
<p> — Hey Cat, I'm back,— says Marc, holding two notebooks in his hand. — Sorry if I made you wait long. I want to show you a couple of my stories.</p>
<p> The guy quickly walks over to the sofa and hands the books to Kot with a radiant smile.</p>
<p> — Don't apologize, it's okay, — Noir assures him, taking the guy's notebooks. — You have not been so for a long time. Sorry for the not modest question, but where are your parents? We just sit here until nobody shows up, — the blond asked, opening one of his notebooks and looking out of the corner of his eye at the writer.</p>
<p> — My parents won't be home for another two weeks, so don't worry, you're not bothering anyone, — Marc replies calmly, sitting down next to the Cat. — Well, I want you to read a couple of my stories. I hope you enjoy them.</p>
<p> The Cat nevertheless opened the first pages and began to read the text of the story. About him and Lady Bug, about the "birth" of their tender feelings for each other. Although the story was written in simple language, it turned out to be interesting and entertaining, and sometimes even funny. Noir, without stopping for a second, read this creation and admired the talent of the writer. Cat Noir, near the end of the story, just didn't want the story to end.</p>
<p> — Marc, this is great, — the blond says admiringly, closing his notebook. — It's a pity that the story is over. Reading was quite interesting, sometimes even fun.</p>
<p> — T-thanks, — Marc says timidly, wringing his hand behind his neck with an uncertain gesture.</p>
<p> — Tell me: do you publish your stories somewhere? On the Internet, on sites with stories or elsewhere, eh? — Putting the book aside and taking a new one, asked the Cat.</p>
<p> — O no, I don't publish them anywhere, — the writer answered negatively. — I already thought about it, but soon gave up this idea.</p>
<p> — But why? These stories are very good. Some grief writers publish their boring and bad stories, apparently written for entertainment on the Internet, in books, and you cannot publish what you wrote on the site, — the superhero is outraged by Marc's stupidity. — If you are afraid of condemnation of your creations, then do not worry, at first few people will read your stories. But then, as you post more stories, not only will your writing skills improve, but more and more people will read your stories, and maybe one day you will have a large fan base. Try again later or at least try, okay? — by the end of the tirade, Cat's voice became more calm and restrained, but at the same time encouraging. And the Cat himself was already flipping through the beginning of the second story.</p>
<p> The second notebook was with the same "Lady Bug's Diary", because of which Marc was actually akumatized. Cat liked this story no less than the previous one. After reading the passage in which the Lady spoke about her sympathy for the Evillustrator, he was a little jealous of her, but, remembering that Markc had written this book, relaxed. After reading the story, Noir was delighted with what he had written.</p>
<p> — Do you really like him? — Cat Noir asked the guy, looking directly into his emerald eyes.</p>
<p> — Wh-what?! I don't like Nathaniel! Y-you don't get it right! — Marc stutters and is embarrassed by the words of the interlocutor.</p>
<p> — I didn't give his name, — the guy smiles slyly.</p>
<p> — Damn, — the guy swore softly, bowing his head. — Yes, I like him and now what? Will you tell him? — already insolently asks Marc, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p> — No, I'm just curious, — the blond replies, giving up, raising his hands. — You just wrote on behalf of Bug that "she" likes Nath. I thought about it and decided to ask, huh, — continued Cat Noir, receiving a softened look from the writer in response. — Why don't you confess to him?</p>
<p> — No, no, no, and again no. I will not do this, — raising his voice, muttered Marc and frowned at the Cat. — Well, or at least not now and not in the near future. Our communication has just begun (tomorrow we will start working on the comic), and I would not want to spoil it with my ridiculous confession. I don't want to scare him off, — Marc continues softly and calmly. — Just imagine: you literally know a person for only one day, and he has already confessed to you in completely unfriendly feelings. How would you feel, huh?</p>
<p> — Oh, I didn't think about that at all, I'm sorry, — Noir said apologetically.</p>
<p> — It's okay, — Marc smiles radiantly.</p>
<p> For the next half hour, the guys spent time together: they talked about everything that came into their heads, laughed, had fun, even fought a little with pillows. All in all a good time. But soon the Cat informed Marc that it was time for him to leave.</p>
<p> — Do you really need to leave? We spent a little time together, — the brunette asks sadly.</p>
<p> — Yes, I need to leave, — the guy says with sadness in his voice. — And you need to go to bed. You're going to college tomorrow, and I don't want you to be sleepy in class. There are rumors that there is one very strict science teacher in your college, and I don’t want you to fall under her strict hand and go to the principal's office, — the Cat finished stroking the boy's head.</p>
<p> — Oka~ay, — Marc says pretendingly offended, — but let me at least lead you, — said Marc, dragging the Cat by the hands to the balcony.</p>
<p> As soon as they went out onto the balcony, the Cat immediately climbed onto the railing, wanted to jump off and leave. But Marc grabbed his arm abruptly: “Wait. Um .. m, will you come again? Tomorrow, for example, if there is time. "</p>
<p> — Yes, of course, — Cat Noir smiled and left. And Marc took the cups of tea to the kitchen and, taking notepads, fell asleep in his room.</p>
<p><br/> * * *</p>
<p><br/> — And I'll see: you quickly forgot about your Lady, — grinned Plagg, taking a piece of stinking cheese in his paws.</p>
<p> — What do you mean? — Adrian asks stupidly, changing into his pajamas.</p>
<p> — Like what? Before Lady Bug could kick you off for the thousandth time, you got to that guy. And what did you find only in it? — explains the kwami.</p>
<p> — Oh Plagg, don't talk nonsense. We're just friends, — the guy rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> — As you know, — the kwami purrs, swallowing a whole piece of cheese. — But it seems to me that you liked something. Think about it.</p>
<p> — Plagg, don't start.</p>
<p> —  What? He's not a bad guy, and he's handsome, — the kwami continues to rant. — Think for yourself: why do you need a girl who sees in you only a friend and partner, nothing more, and at the same time you have such a nice guy who, it seems, is also not indifferent to you. So who do you pick, m?</p>
<p> — Oh, Plagg, Marc likes Nathaniel. I don't want to take Marc away from him. Everyone closed the topic.</p>
<p> — Well, as you know. It's my job to say.</p>
<p> Adrian quickly turned off the light in the room and went to bed in anticipation of a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight streamed through the room's large window, slightly curtained. One of the rays hit the boy's closed eyes, preventing him from sleeping sweetly. Marc lay on the bed, hugging the blanket, sniffing sweetly, the guy's naughty hair framed his sweet sleeping face, and the guy himself looked like an angel or a beautiful princess who wants to kiss her gently on the forehead while she sleeps.</p>
<p> But soon the ill-fated alarm clock rang and this angel had to get out of bed, which, by the way, was given to him with difficulty. Marc, rubbing his eyes, slowly walked to the closet next to the bed and, opening it, began to choose the clothes that he was going to wear today. Having rummaged in things, the guy decided to abandon his usual image, consisting of the usual red sweatshirt, under which he was wearing a rainbow T-shirt, and jeans, and took a large black hoodie with a white sleeping cat over his pocket and with cat ears on the hood, the same black leggings to the middle of the calf. Marc took off his pink bear pajamas and changed into a new look.</p>
<p> The guy neatly made the bed and wandered into the bathroom to wash and put on makeup, which was made easy and direct: thin arrows, slightly painted eyelashes, pale pink lipstick on the guy's thin lips.</p>
<p> Back in the room, Marc hurriedly stuffed his homework and comic book notebooks into a small black backpack, put on his massive black platform boots and, tying their laces and zipping them up, thought, "Sorry, Dad, but I'll walk around the apartment with my shoes on." </p>
<p> The writer left the room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Marc felt a slight melancholy. Usually in the morning in the kitchen, as they say, life is in full swing: the father of the family, as always, prepares breakfast for everyone, while discussing various household chores with Stas, and just talking about something. Marc liked this cozy atmosphere in the house, but since his parents were not at home, now the apartment seemed empty, lifeless and boring. But the guy reassured himself that in two weeks his parents would come and everything would return to normal.</p>
<p> Leaving his backpack on the couch by the kitchen table, Marc began making tea. Pouring the cereal into a bowl and pouring milk over them, he waited for the kettle to boil.</p>
<p> After brewing tea, Marc began to eat breakfast. Out of boredom, the guy remembered yesterday's meeting with Cat Noir and did not realize it himself, he smiled. Remembering all the cute moments with the guy: their gentle hugs during conversations, the soft and sonorous laughter of the Cat after any jokes by Marc or the Cat himself, the pleasant ruffling of the hair from the hero for Marc, the tender thrill in the writer's heart at the sight of Noir's radiant smile - aroused in the writer's soul some kind of warm feeling. "Maybe Cat Noir and I will be friends", — Marc thought as he finished breakfast.</p>
<p> After breakfast, the guy quickly washed the dishes, looked at the wall clock hanging over the door, and noticed that he still had forty minutes before class. Marc took his things and, in high spirits, walked slowly to college. The guy almost always came half an hour before class to sit in his secluded place, where he was not noticed, and write stories. But sometimes it happened that Marc was late for college because he could simply oversleep.</p>
<p> Marc's journey from home to college was short-lived, and took place near Marinette's parents' bakery. The guy thought to go after the girl, but immediately abandoned this idea, deciding that maybe she was either still sleeping, since she lives near the college, or will go with her best friend Alya.</p>
<p> Arriving at Dupont, Marc immediately went to his secluded quiet place. In the courtyard of Francois Dupont, there were quite a few students who can be counted on one hand, and no one bothered the guy to go about his business. The writer finally sat down under the stairs in a Turkish pose, took out a notebook with pens and opened a couple of Nathaniel's drawings on his phone. Glancing at his watch, the guy noticed that he had half an hour for everything, and began writing down ideas for the comic.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   * * *   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> An unpleasant and harsh sound of an alarm clock was heard in the artist's bedroom. "Damn it", — the sleepy guy thought irritably, turning off the sound source. The redhead slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom with a sullen expression on her face. Arriving there, Nathaniel looked at himself in the mirror that hung directly above the washbasin: disheveled red hair that looked like a bird's nest, small bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, tired and empty eyes in turquoise eyes, a baggy wrinkled T-shirt that made the guy look even more sloppy and depressing.</p>
<p> “So... I have to put myself in order, because even looking at myself is sick,” the guy thought to himself with a bitter smile.</p>
<p> Refreshed with cool water and putting his face in order, Nathaniel went to his room to get dressed. Entering the bedroom, there was a big mess in front of Nath: crumpled sheets of paper with sketches were scattered around the room, various pencils and markers for drawing were casually spread out on the table, the guy's clothes were randomly scattered around the bedroom, a crumpled blanket and a sheet on the bed. Ignoring this, the guy walked over to the chair by the closet, on which lay his casual clothes. After changing his clothes and putting himself in order, Nathaniel began to collect his school bag.</p>
<p> “Damn right, today Marc and I have to work on the comic. How could I forget about it? " — thought the redhead, picking up the album. At the thought of the writer, Nath remembered yesterday. Remembering how well Marc was embarrassed at the art club and how he praised his drawings, Nath chuckled dryly: “How did it occur to me that he would laugh at my feelings? He won't hurt a fly ". When he finished packing, the guy wandered into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Entering the kitchen, the guy immediately began to make tea, but in his head there were still thoughts about the writer and his frightened green eyes, ready to burst into tears at any moment.</p>
<p> “I can't believe Marc forgave me despite my terrible behavior with him, — the redhead continued to reflect. — I need to apologize to him again."</p>
<p> The tea was already brewing, and Nath began to eat breakfast. A couple of sandwiches and tea with apple and rosehip flavors are all the guy needs at the moment. Soon the redhead, having finished his food and washed the dishes, took his things and headed to college.</p>
<p> Approaching the steps of Francoise Dupont, Nathaniel immediately took out his phone and glanced at the time: “Excellent. I have fifteen minutes to talk to Marc if he's already here". With this thought, the redhead entered the yard. Looking around, Nath saw a familiar figure sitting under the stairs. A happy smile flashed across the artist's lips.</p>
<p> “And here he is,” — the guy thought, walking toward Marc. — “Now think about how you’ll talk to him.”</p>
<p> Quietly approaching the stairs, the artist tapped weakly on the railing in order to attract Marc's attention, but not to frighten him. Hearing the patter of fingers on the railing, Marc shook his head in surprise.</p>
<p> — Oh, hello, Nathaniel, — the guy smiled radiantly when he saw a redhead next to him.</p>
<p> — Y-yeah, hi, — Nath greeted the guy, trying to hide his nervousness. — Marc, are you going to the art club today?</p>
<p> After asking the brunette, Nathaniel sat down in front of him in the same position.</p>
<p> — Uh ... yes, of course, hmm, — Marc muttered uncertainly, looking away and closing the notebook with his scribbles, and a slight, beautiful blush appeared on his cheeks.</p>
<p> Nathaniel noticed the brunette's uncertainty and at first thought he was pretty cute, but then he thought:“Did I say something wrong? Why is he nervous? I... Am I stressing him with my presence? " The redhead looked inquiringly at Marc, slightly tilting his head to one side. Marc, under the gaze of turquoise eyes, hesitated even more, but after a few seconds, sighing heavily, he continued:</p>
<p> — But I don't want to bother anyone there... Especially after my yesterday's antics, — the guy looked at Nathaniel shyly from under his forehead, bowing his head.</p>
<p> "Oh, that's the problem," — flashed through the guy's thoughts. Nathaniel quickly perked up when he heard that he was not the cause of Marc's inconvenience.</p>
<p> — Hah, Marc, you will not interfere. We will not mind if you come. As the teacher said: if you have a project, then you are welcome, — Nath chuckled, looking soothingly at the embarrassed brunette. — Don't worry, I'll be there for you. Everything will be fine.</p>
<p> Nath's soothing speech inspired the writer a little.</p>
<p> — Well, if you say so, — Marc replies quietly, biting weakly on his lower lip and fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.</p>
<p> —Great, — Nathaniel smiled radiantly, which made Marc's cheeks flush again and his heart sank for a second.</p>
<p> The guys sat for a couple of minutes in silence, which every second became even more awkward than before. The ginger guy was the first to try to break up the awkwardness between them:</p>
<p> — Um.. um, can you show the sketches of your stories, please..? — the guy says uncertainly, tucking his red bangs behind his ear.</p>
<p> — Yes, of course, — Marc chirped vigorously, quickly opening his notebook and showing what he had written.</p>
<p> While the guys were surprised to discuss ideas and the future comic strip itself, they did not notice that they were being watched from far away, from the other end of the yard, by one very clumsy blue-eyed brunette who specially came to college early to see how they would coo with each other. A ridiculous smile shone on the girl's face at what she saw. Marinette was proud of herself and thought her idea of ??bringing the guys together was a good one, even though things didn't go as expected. She also thought that Marc and Nathaniel looked great together and could make the perfect pair of two cute creative guys with each other. Marinette's heart melted at the sight of these cooing doves, and she was already coming up with names for their future children — yes, her thoughts flew so far — and in her thoughts she put off the idea of ??creating a wedding dress that Marc will wear to his wedding with Nath.</p>
<p> — Marinette, how many times have I told you that following people is bad? And hello, — unexpectedly for the brunette, Adrian said, walking up to the girl.</p>
<p> — A-A-Adrian?! W-what are you doing here? — Marinette asks in fright, awkwardly waving her arms in different directions and giggling stupidly. — And-and no, I-I don't watch them at all.</p>
<p> The blonde was amused by Mari's behavior, and he could not help smiling.</p>
<p> — I came to college to study, silly, — answered the first question of the brunette Adrian and turned his gaze to the guys sitting in the distance. — Do you also think that they look beautiful together?</p>
<p> — A? — Mari does not understand and follows the guy's gaze. — And y-yes, of course. O-they are two c-creative w-people and w-will be able to find a common self-language...</p>
<p> The girl continued to mumble in front of the blond, causing him to laugh harmlessly:</p>
<p> — Well, if you say so, — the guy answers, bypassing her. — Let's go to class, the lesson will begin soon.</p>
<p> — Y-yeah, — the girl mumbles and follows Adrian, casting a glance at the couple for the last time and smiling.</p>
<p> Indeed, literally a couple of minutes later the bell rang, announcing the start of classes. The guys, not expecting a loud noise, got a little scared. But the next second they burst out laughing.</p>
<p> — Okay, it's time for us to leave, — Nathaniel says, standing up from the floor and helping Marc to his feet.</p>
<p> — Yeah, — says Marc, standing up and putting his things down, — just, um... can we meet here before we go to the art club? The guy asks uncertainly, climbing the stairs with the redhead. — I just don’t want to go there alone.</p>
<p> — Yes, of course, — Nath smiles affectionately goodbye, — see you.</p>
<p> — See you.</p>
<p> And the guys quickly dispersed to their offices. "It's a pity that we are not in the same class," — thought the guys, not suspecting that they think the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Nathaniel, after one of the boring lessons in which he almost fell asleep, was sitting on a bench in the yard, and next to him was his friend Alix.</p>
<p> — Well, where were you before class, eh, Mr. Kurtzberg? — the girl grinned at her friend. — What delayed you, that you were almost late, huh?</p>
<p> — Ugh, Alix, — the guy rolls his eyes under the giggle of his friend, — you have nothing to do? Better go Kim give it if you're bored, — Nathaniel continues, not stopping from drawing random scribbles in the album.</p>
<p> — Nath, don't shy away from the answer, — Alix says, crossing his arms over his chest. — Or do you have something to hide? — the girl looked at her friend skeptically.</p>
<p> — I'm not hiding anything, — Nath is mock irritated, turning his gaze to Kubdel. — If this is so interesting to you, then I was with Marc. Are you happy?</p>
<p> The guy returned to drawing, not paying attention to the exclamations of a friend in the style: "that now you hang out with him, but forgot about me" or "but yesterday you claimed that he was laughing at you, and today you yourself run to him" and the like. Of course, this was said in jest. But, receiving nothing in return, she quickly stopped her tirade.</p>
<p> — If that calms you down, Marc will come to the art club today and you can ask him whatever you want, — Nathaniel replies dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Finally, the lessons are over. Marc waits a little anxiously for Nathaniel to arrive. The writer sits under the stairs and writes in his notebook to calm the nerves, so to speak.</p>
<p> "Marc, calm down, everything is fine. He's only a little late. It's only been five minutes after the call, and he needs to get here first, which takes a little time," — the guy soothes himself in his thoughts, looking at the time on the clock, and glances over places where the redhead could go. But he was nowhere to be seen. After another couple of minutes, classmates of Mari and Nathaniel, who left the very last, began to leave the office, which was on the opposite side of the building, which was given a good view from the location of the guy.</p>
<p> "Oh, so that's what delayed him," — thought Marc, looking at a cute chirping couple about something. Mari said something to the guy and, with a wave of her hand, went to the next office, and Nath went down the stairs to the writer.</p>
<p> — Hey, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, — Nathaniel said, going up to Anciel.</p>
<p> — No, I just came here myself recently. Well, about five minutes ago, somewhere, — convinces the other guy. — And hello to you.</p>
<p> — Mg, and I look: you are writing again. Let's go all the same, as agreed, — offers Nathaniel, looking at Marc with interest.</p>
<p> — Okay, — the guy answers, as if reluctantly. "And why did I just agree to this?" — flashed in the thoughts of Marc.</p>
<p> With a loud sigh, Marc got up from the floor and followed Nathaniel. The guy was lost in his thoughts and did not notice how they came to the office door. Marc gazed apprehensively at the closed door in front of him. Nathaniel, noticing the brunette's discomfort, turned to him and gave him a soothing smile.</p>
<p> — Are you still worried? — Nath asks rhetorically, receiving a bashful nod. — Um... um, let me hold your hand when we come in and quickly go to the table I usually work at.</p>
<p> Kurtzberg himself did not know why he suggested it. Nath wanted to say that Marc could disagree if he didn’t want to, when he saw the embarrassed and incomprehensible expression on Marc’s face, but he didn’t have time, because the dark-haired guy took the artist’s hand in his hand with a quick movement.</p>
<p> — Y-yes, just come on quickly, — the guy stammered, dropping his eyes to the floor.</p>
<p> Nathaniel wasted no time opening the door and entering the office, dragging the writer with him. After greeting the teacher, the artist took Marc to his workplace. The guys laid out the things they needed on the table and began to work. The duo had a heated discussion about what their comic would be about. Their rantings ended with the fact that they decided to improve "Lady Bug's Diary" by rewriting some points. With this they began to work: Marc corrected what he had written, while Nathaniel, meanwhile, was making some sketches.</p>
<p> Without noticing it, Marc and Nathaniel continued to hold hands. Alix, who came before the guys, noticed their arrival and after some time approached Marinette:</p>
<p> — Do you see this? — The girl asked quietly at Dupain-Chen.</p>
<p> — I see what? — The half-Chinese woman asked just as quietly, not understanding what the classmate was talking about. She just shook her head towards Marc and Nath. From the place of Mari it was perfectly visible how the guys were sitting. The girl looked at the couple appraisingly. When her gaze fell on her intertwined hands, she almost squeaked from cuteness.</p>
<p> — So, stop. And when the moment came where they started holding hands? — calmed down, Marinette asked Alix. — For in the morning they only talked to each other, and I did not notice anything like that, but yesterday you yourself know what happened.</p>
<p> — I don’t know, but don’t even try to ask them about it and aggravate the situation, — Alix answered calmly, looking at the duet.</p>
<p> — What do you mean? — Marinette does not understand.</p>
<p> — Hah, what have you already forgotten yesterday? — Kubdel grinned, receiving Mari's offended face in response.</p>
<p> While the girls in the other corner of the office were arguing violently, Marc and Nath were doing well. Marc corrected a couple of points in the narrative and gave the first half of the story to Nathaniel, who began to sketch out the first pages. The guys' work went lively and enthusiastically. In the middle of the process, Marc relaxed and was not alarmed, and soon the guys unhooked their hands to make it easier to work.</p>
<p> — Hey, Marc, I just thought... I am in this story, and even as one of the main characters, and you are not there, — Nathaniel began with a slight hesitation. — So, can we also include you in the comic? If you want, of course.</p>
<p> — Well, I don’t know, — Marc replies thoughtfully, looking up from the letter, — but I can try to somehow fit myself there. Maybe in the form of Akuma, which the heroes need to stop, do you think?</p>
<p> — Great idea, Marc, — Nathaniel says with a bright smile.</p>
<p> — Th-thanks, — covering with a slight blush, thanks Marc and starts writing.</p>
<p> After about half an hour, Marc and Nathaniel began to pack up their homes. Saying goodbye to friends and teacher, they went out into the street.</p>
<p> — Marc, let's meet tomorrow too and work? — Kurtzberg asked.</p>
<p> — Of course. I'll just finish writing the fight with Akuma today, and we can work with it, — smiles Marс, looking at Nath.</p>
<p> — Okay. See you tomorrow, — the redhead says goodbye, waves to the writer, and walks down the college porch.</p>
<p> — See you tomorrow, — Marc says goodbye, smiling sweetly and waving to Nath.</p>
<p> The guys disperse in different directions and head home, thinking about tomorrow's meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The sun set below the horizon, leaving behind red, yellow and orange colors in the sky, bordering on the blue of the night sky. In the distance, near the Eiffel Tower, two poorly visible figures of heroes, who had recently finished fighting another mediocre Akuma, rushed along the rooftops with fast jumps. And when will only  Hawk Moth learn to create normal strong villains, or at least select the right people for this, and not be sprayed on everyone?</p>
<p> Marc sat on the balcony floor writing the last paragraphs of his story. "I hope Nathaniel will like it," — the guy thought, spreading into a soft smile and putting a full stop after what he had written. Closing his notebook, the writer relaxedly admired the beautiful views of the city at sunset, while the cool wind blew through his delicate little figure and face. Such a calm and soft atmosphere soothed Anciel's nerves and drove bad thoughts from the writer's anxious head. The guy decided to go to the room to get another notebook and start writing a new story. “Or maybe I really should not only write stories, but also publish them, as the Cat suggested? — Anciel wandered into his room with this thought.  — Although I already, so to speak, work with Nathaniel, but I also need my own independent work have. Just need to write them first." Taking a new, never used notebook and leaving the old one, Marc was about to go back when he heard a loud noise like it was yesterday. “Maybe the Cat has come, we need to look,” — the guy thought, startled, and smiled brightly, quickly walking to the source of the noise. As Marc had guessed, there was Cat Noir.</p>
<p> — Hi Marc. Am I not distracting you? - immediately greeted the blond when he saw the guy.</p>
<p> — Hello Cat. No, you don’t distract me at all,  — Marc answers with joy in his voice. The guy sits down on the wooden floor of the balcony and gestures for the blonde to sit next to him. The cat silently sat down next to the guy who was already writing something in his notebook.</p>
<p> — You don’t mind if I write a little here, — Marc asked.  — And I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused by sitting on an uncomfortable floor. It's just better for me to write here. There seems to be more inspiration.</p>
<p> — It's okay, I don't mind, — Noir assured him.</p>
<p> The guys sat in silence, which was relaxed and relaxing. "Hey, Cat, — Marc began to drawl, — how are you?"</p>
<p> Marc did not look up from his letter, but at the same time he wanted to listen to everything that the Cat would say and he himself would take part in the conversation.</p>
<p> — Oh, everything is fine with me, — the guy in the cat's latex suit smiles brightly, — today was a good day, even though Akuma appeared at the end of the day. By the way, did you see how Lady Bug and I once again quickly dealt with the villain?</p>
<p> — Yes, I saw on the news how your pretty face once again became better acquainted with the Parisian smooth asphalt, — Marc said sarcastically and turned his gaze to the offended guy. — There was no need to brag. And besides that, what did you do? — Marc asked, returning to the letter. On the one hand, Anciel wanted to learn more about Noir, and on the other, he wanted to sit in silence without being distracted by anything, while leaning on the Cat and writing.</p>
<p> — Although let me guess what you could have been doing, — the dark-haired continued, not allowing the hero to insert a word. — So, what do cats usually do?.. That's right, they do nothing, but only eat, sleep and piss in slippers, when not necessary, well, they also climb on other people's balconies. Am I right? </p>
<p> Marc says mockingly and looks at his interlocutor.</p>
<p> — Nearly. I disagree with the slippers... — the guy also jokingly replied and began to tell how his day went. And Marc, meanwhile, listened to all this and remembered what this stray cat usually did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here comes the second chapter</p>
<p>Most likely, it turned out a little worse than the first</p>
<p>It's just that besides this chapter, I have another fic that I started writing and which I may publish next weekend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>